


Down on the Farm II

by neorenamon



Series: Down on the Farm [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Food Play, Foreplay, Not so accidental Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Parallel Partner Sex, Vaginal Sex, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: Nick and Judy have just returned from the honeymoon after their wedding when Judy finds a message from her mother. She asks them to come by for the weekend to help them... with a problem. In fact, she asks both of them to come over and help her with Stu. Judy makes assumptions and funny business ensues.





	

by neorenamon

After taking the train out to Bunnyburrow and taking moderate walk over to Judy's family home, Nick could tell that his wife and partner was nervous about something. Something she seemed reluctant to speak about.

"Honey?" he asked to break the silence, "Something bothering you?"

"I don't know," she replied nervously, "Why did mom ask us both to come here? Is she having a problem with dad? Is there a marital problem? Did she boot him out on the street?"

"Oh sweet carrots," he chided her, "You're probably reading way too much into this. Have they had any major fights while you were living with them?"

"Not that I can remember," she muttered back, "unless..."

"Unless?"

"Mom wanted a new appliance and dad felt the old one was still serviceable..."

"Were they bad fights?" he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No... No voices were raised... but mom did give dad the old hairy eyeball..."

"That sounds scary to me," he chuckled.

"You're not helping!" she growled back.

"Well I'm sure whatever the problem is..."

"Ohmygosh!" she blurt out, "What if dad is messing around with another doe?!"

"Why would Bonnie bother us about that?"

"Because we're the police!" she continued, "Is it bad enough that she wants us to... to..."

"C'mon Carrots," he replied as he patted her on the head, "I'm sure she knows this isn't our jurisdiction. We can't arrest anyone around here. I still think you're overreacting."

They turned onto the road leading to the family carrot farm. To break the tension, Nick looked out over the fields as he muttered, "I don't remember seeing that crop before."

She looked over as she replied, "I don't recognize those plants. Not on this farm."

"If I'm not mistaken, that looks like hops. Maybe your family is branching out into making beer?"

"Beer?!" she asked in mild shock.

"Hey, I hear that Carrot Beer is becoming a big thing down under," he replied with a smirk.

"Well... That's not important right now," scolded Judy as they approached the main house.

Glancing around, she saw a good dozen of the younger Hopps playing all around. She knew that many of the older kits were out in the field helping Stu harvest the current carrot crop. Judy wondered if her mother had planned for this to happen.

"I wonder if they remember what happened before the wedding and honeymoon," mused Nick.

One doe popped up her head and shouted, "Oh look! It's that big brave policeman that's been shtupping our big sister!"

"They remember," muttered Judy as a couple dozen kits rushed them.

"Incoming swarm of cute!" yelled Nick just before he got ~~dog~~ rabbit piled on. He was pulled down onto his back by the weight of the rabbits and their surprise assault.

"Officer down!" called Judy as she moved in to assist.

"Tewl us!" said a cute kit, "You wuv big sister?!"

"With all my heart," he answered.

"Did you really bang her on the Master Bed?" asked another in awe.

"Aren't you a little young to worry about things like that?" he replied.

"I... I guess so..." he answered awkwardly.

"But yes... Yes I did."

"NICK!" scolded Judy.

The front door opened to reveal Bonnie in an apron.

"Now now, children," she scolded the kits, "Judy and her husband are here to see me. I'm sure there will be plenty of time for playing around with them later."

The kits moaned in disappointment as they got off the fox.

"Later," he promised, "I'm sure we'll play a whole lot later."

That made the children happy again. Nick stood up, brushed himself off, and followed Judy into the house. Bonnie took Judy by the paw and led them upstairs until they came to the Master Bedroom.

"This brings back memories," said Nick softly.

"You can tell me what the problem is," Judy assured her mother.

"I... I just... can't bring myself... to say it..." said Bonnie softly.

"Ohmygosh!" called Judy as she gripped her mother's paw tighter, "Is dad cheating?!"

She blinked before she replied, "No... it's not that." Then she opened the door where they saw Stu sitting on the bed naked.

"Dad?!"

"Uh... back from the fields early?" asked Nick as he looked through the door.

"What's the matter?!"

"Well... It's your mother," he replied slowly, "She... wants to please me better... but she can't bring herself to... to... you know..."

"Play the red flute?" mused Nick, "Suck start the Harley? Bring the red menace to atten..."

"NICK!" scolded Judy, "Must you be so vulgar?!"

"That's basically it," he replied as he looked down.

"Honey," said Bonnie softly, "I think Judy thought you were cheating on me or something..."

"Oh, your mother is the only one I've ever mated with!" he replied, "Trust me, I've turned down a few hot does in my day while I was waiting to meet my future wife."

"DAD!!" scolded Judy.

Nick slipped out of the room in the confusion.

"Can you help us?" pleaded Bonnie, "We just can't afford... a professional sex therapist."

"You taught us so much before the wedding," added Stu.

"Well... why don't we start by closing the door and getting you undressed," said Judy as she closed the door and started stripping her mother fairly quickly.

Her father looked on in great interest.

"Hmm... I'm trying to remember what happened the first time I sucked Nick's dick," said Judy as she scratched her chin thoughtfully, "It was the first time I ever gave any male a blow job."

"I would... feel more comfortable... if you were naked too," said mom slowly.

"Oh sure," she replied as she undressed.

There was a knock at the door. Judy turned and said, "Nick... Answer the... Nick?!"

"Little rabbit, little rabbit, let me in," said Nick from beyond the door.

"Not by the hair of my chinny-chin-chin!" replied Judy out of reflex.

"Then I'll huff and I'll puff and..." he called as Bonnie opened the door, "and... uh... walk in..." He walked in with something behind his back.

"Nick," scolded Judy, "Where have you been?"

"Getting some blow-job-helper from the kitchen fridge, of course," he said as he closed the door behind him.

"Blow-job-helper?" asked Bonnie as she raised an eyebrow.

He held out a bottle of cherry syrup.

"Oh," said Judy, "That's how he got me to give him a blow job! My very first blow job!"

"Why don't we show the folks here how it's done?" he asked as he began to strip. Soon the floor was cluttered with discarded clothing.

Stu and Bonny nodded eagerly as he hopped off the bed. He joined his wife at the end as Nick hopped up on the end of the bed facing them all. His cock was already getting firm just thinking about what was to come.

Judy slathered a line of syrup down his penis as her parents watched from both sides. He cock was quickly rising to the occasion.

"Ah yes..." purred Nick, "Good times... good nighborg..."

"Now just close your eyes," purred Judy as she closed her eyes, "and just pretend your sucking on a cherry popsicle... a slightly warm popsicle." She gave the underside of his cock a long lick before she took half of it into her mouth.

"Oh yeah..." moaned Nick as he leaned back on his elbows.

"I see," said Bonnie.

Stu slipped behind her and proceeded to nibble at her throat while one paws slipped around her hips. His finger passed between her legs as he started rubbing along her pussy lips.

"You've been studying foreplay?" asked Judy as she paused from her playing of the red flute to glance at them.

He nodded as her mother panted.

"The first time we did this," said Judy as she laid another line of syrup across his throbbing dick, "I had to... do this... a few times..."

Nick leaned his head back further as she went back to sucking him off.

Bonnie leaned back and moaned as Stu drive two digits fully up into her hot dripping cunt. His other paw fondled one of her teats under it's pad. Her mouth hung open as she panted. Her head came to rest on his shoulder as Stu continued to watch Judy sucking off Nick.

"Oh yeah!" moaned Nick, "It's... gonna cum soon!"

By now, Judy was giving nick's erection the deep throat treatment as she used one paw to fondle his balls. It hardly seemed like much time passed before Nick gave out a long low howl and Judy was swallowing as fast as she could.

Bonnie began moaning as Nick's howl faded away. Now she was having an orgasm on her husband's fingers.

Nick flopped back onto the bed while Judy waited for her mother's climax to end, but her father's paw was making it drag out as long as possible. She was left panting with her head back for a few moments as she came down and her breathing slowed.

Then she looked into her daughter's eyes and said softly, "I'm ready to try now."

"Only if you're ready," replied Stu.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered as she looked into his eyes.

Stu hopped around to the side of the bed and jumped on facing his wife. She took the bottle of syrup from Judy's hand and slowly approached him. His cock was already saluting before she even got the bottle close to it.

"You don't have to," he sighed.

"I want to," she replied as she applied the syrup to his erection, "To make you as happy as you make me."

"You already made me the happiest rabbit in the world," he said with a smile, "and gave me more offspring than any buck has the right to expect."

She smiled just before she took the head of his penis into her mouth to start suckling on it.

Stu grabbed pawfuls of the sheets as she took a bit more in. Her tongue could be seen inside her cheeks as she licked and lapped at it.

"Good going, mom," whispered Judy as she watched.

Bonnie took more of his shaft into her mouth as she looked up into Stu's eyes. He placed a paw on top of her head and pulled her closer as she did so.

"Oh honey!" he moaned, "You've gone and made the happiest buck in the world even happier!"

Now she was bobbing up and down on his shaft almost to his testicles.

"Just remember to start swallowing as soon as he blows his wad," said Judy into his mother's ear, "You don't want to be caught off guard. I choked the first time because I wasn't expecting so much to swallow at once."

"I think I put out a little more volume than dear old father-in-law," groaned Nick from the bed.

Stu leaned back a bit more onto his elbows as he said, "Oh... it's a comin' 'round the mountain real soon! Get ready to receive the spooge train at the station!"

"Dad," muttered Judy as she became flustered, "That's so last century..."

Bonnie was too busy swallowing her husband's jiz to make a comment.

"That's because I am so last century," he replied with a grin.

Then Bonnie lifted her head as some spooge dripped from her chin.

"Mommy?" asked Judy awkwardly.

She turned to look into her daughter's eyes wide eyed.

"Honey?" asked Stu, "Are you alright?"

"Oh gawd..." she said softly.

Judy and Stu suddenly frowned.

"I've missed out on blow jobs with your father for over 20 years!" she cried in delight, "I've been missing out on so much fun!"

Their frowns turned upside down.

"You're not giving up on..." Stu said softly, "You know... the whole... uh..."

"Oh hell no!" she shouted as she jumped him, "Now that you're all warmed up, I'm ready to go again!"

"Judy?" asked Nick, "How much weight is the front roof rated for?"

"How should I know?" she asked back as she suddenly looked at the window Nick was staring at.

A dozen pair of doe and buck eyes suddenly vanished beneath the window sill.

"Oh dear..." she muttered.

Bonnie was too busy riding Stu's cock to even notice the looks out the window, and he only had eyes for his dear sweet wife.

"It's nice that your mother's willing to be top when she wants," mumbled Nick as he turned his head to look at the two rabbits rutting with such passion.

"How did they set up the ladder without making a sound?" asked Judy in amazement.

"I told you those rabbits can be sneaky," he chuckled.


End file.
